headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver
| running time = 78 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Gingerdead Man 2: The Passion of the Crust | followed by = Gingerdead Man vs. Evil Bong }} Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver is an American independent film of the horror and comedy genres. It is the third installment in the Gingerdead Man film series and was produced by Full Moon Entertainment and released direct-to-video through Echo Bridge Entertainment. The movie was directed by William Butler and Silvia St. Croix with a screenplay written by Butler and Muffy Bolding. It premiered on video on September 13th, 2011. This time around, everybody's favorite homicidal baked good finds himself traveling back in time to the "groovy" 1970s where he launches into another classic murder spree at a roller disco. Cast Notes & Trivia * Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver (2011) redirects to this page. * The tagline to this film is "Stay Away from sweets". The DVD cover also boasts the line, "The ultimate roller boogieman!", which has the double meaning of relating to a roller disco as well as a rolling pin used to make gingerbread men. * The title of this movie is a parody of Saturday Night Fever, which is a 1977 dance film starring John Travolta, directed by John Badham. It is considered an iconic work of the disco era. * The original title to this film was Gingerdead Man 3: Roller Boogie Man. * This movie was shot in Los Angeles, California. * Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver went through several delays in its production process. Originally announced in 2008 by Charles Band, it was initially slated for a 2009 release. Production was pushed back to 2010, and the movie was not taken out of the proverbial oven until September, 2011. * Apparently, The Simpsons can time travel to the 1970s as well. The Simpsons arcade game can be spotted in the film. The cartoon was not made until 1989, and the arcade game was not produced until 1991. * Other films parodied in this project include Carrie and Silence of the Lambs. * Actor Mike C. Manning is credited as Mike Manning in this film. * Actress Kimberly Dawn Guerrero is credited as Kimberly Pfeffer in this film. * Actor Jared Black is credited as Jared Ordenes in this film. * Actress Chelsea Bellas is credited as Chelsea Benetatos in this film. * Actress Junie Hoang also appeared in Gingerdead Man 2: The Passion of the Crust. Recommendations * Evil Bong * Evil Bong 2: King Bong * Gingerdead Man * Gingerdead Man 2: The Passion of the Crust External Links * * Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:2011 films Category:Full Moon Entertainment Category:Echo Bridge Entertainment Category:3rd installments Category:Horror Film List Category:William Butler Category:Silvia St. Croix Category:Charles Band Category:Muffy Bolding Category:John Anthony Hackert Category:Terry Cloth, Jr. Category:Jerrod Rockoz Category:Jacqui Holland Category:Carrie Lazar Category:Robin Sydney Category:Jean Louise O'Sullivan Category:Mike C. Manning Category:Peter Stickles Category:Kimberly Dawn Guerrero Category:Amanda Barton Category:Junie Hoang Category:Steffinnie Phrommany Category:Sancho Martin Category:Kent Fuher Category:Bobbi Brown McRae Category:Jared Black Category:Chelsea Bellas Category:Jonny Jay Category:Caley Chase